Hanging out with the ROTG crew (HIATUS)
by Poke-Potter-Pitch.1
Summary: The guardians including Pitch Black are summoned to a strange place, only to meet a girl (3P AKA me in fanfiction world) they've never met before. What does she want? And how did she manage to get them there?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The sun had nearly gone down, the blue sky from mere minutes ago had turned gold, getting ready to turn black. It'd been a normal day, nothing out of the ordinary. But suddenly, something wasn't quite right. It was the middle of summer, yet objects from all around started frosting up, in a dominoes pattern. One after the other, people would turn to see what caused the disturbance but would see nothing but a gust of wind.  
A young boy, roughly the age of 16, was flying swiftly overhead. This boy had scruffy white hair, a blue hoodie with ice patterns near the top, long brown pants, a staff and sparkling blue eyes. His name, was Jack Frost.  
"There's still time..." He said to himself, as he began to descend lower to the ground. He looked around for a while, until he found the place he was heading for.  
He landed in front of a small house, and without hesitation walked over the front and back yard, hoping that it wasn't too late.  
Just as he was about to fly off again, dissapointed, he almost jumped as he heard a door slam open.  
"Jack! W-Wait!" An even smaller brown-haired boy ran outside, and almost tripped trying to run on his bare feet on the frosted grass.  
"Jamie!" Jack said with relief. "I thought you would've already been in bed by now!"  
Jamie hugged Jack, just like he did every time he returned.  
"I was," he said slightly out of breath, "Mum had already tucked me in but I snuck out."  
Jack smiled, "Careful, North will put you on the naughty list!"  
"Like you can talk!" Chuckled Jamie. He was 2 years older now, so by now Jack had fully informed him all the details of his guardian life. "So what do you wanna do?"  
"Uh...," that was good question, it was too late to go and do much, "We could uh, build a snowman...?"  
"You're starting to sound like Elsa!" said Jamie, "Nah we did that last time remember? Pippa joined in?"  
"Oh yeah. Wait, who's Elsa? And how's it going with you and Pippa anyway?" He asked with a cheeky grin on his face.  
"Oh Elsa's just a movie character. And no," Jamie dragged out, "I haven't asked her out yet."  
"Well you should!" Jack nugged Jamie a little, "So what do you wanna do? Before it gets too late?"  
"If nothing else I could always show you who Elsa is but... Hey!" He suddenly had a smile on his face, almost as big as when Jack greeted him, "Sandman!"  
"What? I create snowmen, not sandmen Jamie."  
"No look! It's the Sandman!" He pointed beyond Jack.  
Behind them stood a little man made of gold: Sandy.  
"Sandy?" Jack said surprised, "What are you doing here? The neighbours having bad dreams or something?"  
Sandy shook his head. Symbol after symbol started appearing above Sandy's head, all going by as faster than the last.  
"Woah woah woah, slow down there." Said Jack.  
Sandy rolled his eyes, would anybody ever understand? A single symbol of the North Pole came up.  
"The Pole? We have to go now?" Jack asked, Sandy nodded, "Oh come one! I only get to spend time with Jamie once a month! I only just got here!" Sandy pulled a 'sorry' face.  
"Sorry Jamie," he groaned.  
"It's ok, but can you come back as soon as you've finished with whatever you're doing instead of us having to wait a whole month again?" He pleaded.  
"I'll try. So I guess I'll see you soon then. See ya!" Him and Sandy both waved goodbye to Jamie, and flew off to see what all the fuss was about.

*

After what seemed like hours of Jack trying to ask questions without Sandy answering them, they finally arrived at the cold white place that was the North Pole, the team base for all the guardians.  
The landed right in front of a huge red wooden door, which was the main entrance. It felt kinda silly but they knocked.  
The doors swung open, without needing anyone to pull them. Jack had never gone in this way before, he'd always climb through the window that led to his room, or taken North's snow globe. It looked pretty grand from this angle.  
They walked on to where the bright shining globe was, millions of lights were emitted from it. And though occasionally you'd see a light start to dim or even go out, another would take it's place.  
"So uh, now what?" Jack asked Sandy, who was looking around, even all the elves that were usually running around crazy were no where to be seen.  
Sandy shrugged, and Jack let out a groan.  
"They dragged me all the way back here for this? I could've been hanging out with Jamie and the others right now!"  
Sandy was about to use his symbols, but something strange happened. The moon seemed to glow brighter, way brighter than usual.  
"Is he trying to tell us something...?" asked Jack, "Sandy is he talking to you?"  
He shook his head. They looked at it for a little while, hoping for something, anything to happen. Just as Jack was about to blurt out another complaint, the moon gave a sudden big pulse, and everything around them dissolved.

*

Jack's eyes started to open... everything looked like a blur, but, maybe that was because there wasn't much to see. Was it his mind playing tricks on him, or was everything surrounding him white? White floor, white ceiling, everything was white except for one door by one of the walls.  
He heard a thump behind him, and quickly turned around, letting his eyes adjust he saw who he came to see in the first place.  
"Jack! You made it!" Said a Russian accent.  
"North...? But where-?"  
"-we don't know. Man in moon was glowing, and now we're here."  
"We?" Jack asked, but now that he looked, he realised that Sandy, Bunny and Tooth were here too.  
"Jack! I was worried you were going to be left behind!" Said the fairy as she flew straight up to him, about to give him a hug, but then apparently got too embarrassed to.  
"Thanks Tooth, so when'd you guys get here anyway? And does anybody know anything about where we are at all?"  
"Nah mate, we don't know anymore than you do." Said Bunny.  
This was so confusing, Jack had done a lot of strange and magical things, but this? This wasn't normal, "Well what about-"  
"Oh give it a rest will you?" Only just now did Jack notice that in the tiny shade of darkness the door gave them, stood a tall man with a dark complexion, a black robe, black hair and yellow eyes.  
"Woah! WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE?!" He pointed his staff directly at him, ready to strike  
"I missed you too." Pitch chuckled. Jack looked astonished at all the others.  
"...don't look at me I didn't invite him!" Said North quickly. Jack shot a glance at Bunny,  
"Yeah me and Pitch have been mates since preschool," he said sarcastically, "Have you gone crazy?! I didn't bring him!"  
"Well who did?!" Jack yelled.  
"...I did." An unfamiliar voice spoke out.

"W-Who are you? Asked Toothianna, everybody suddenly forgot about the strange circumstances they found themselves in, and focused on the girl that randomly stood before them.  
"We'll have time for introductions later, but right now. We have to go in before it's too late, otherwise you'll be stuck here forever, and something tells me that wouldn't please you." She said.  
"How do we know to trust ya?" Asked Bunny suspiciously.  
"Well, you don't have much choice do you? I could be lying, but you wouldn't know how to get back if I left. Anyway could we please hurry? You've been out here long enough, and we don't have much time left."  
Nobody seemed to want to be the first to step out, so they all just shifted uncomfortably.  
"Well," Pitch spoke out unexpectedly, "I for one find this room we're in now much too bright for my taste, so I'm not risking having to stay here eternally. Just through the door I presume?" Without wating for a reply, he stepped through.  
Sandy used his dream sand to shape an arrow above his head, pointing at the door.  
"Yeah, I guess we better go too." Jack said hesitantly.  
"Thank you, now don't worry nothing bad's gonna happen," the person said. One by one the Guardians walked through the door, Bunnymund being the last.  
"If anything," she said, a grin spreading across her face "the fun is about to begin!"


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Just wondering what do most people say is a late update? Just to get an idea? I seriously can't thank you enough for the great reviews, I'm still a beginner writer and it really means a lot to me :) And the guest without a name and the guest called Ruby12 who reviewed my last chapter I would've replied to say thanks but you can only private message people who have an account so thanks! I really suck at updating my stories in time, but this chapter is a lot longer than the last. And I have another Rise of the Guardians fanfic called "Fear's only Spark" if anybody's interested. (Please tell me if anybody becomes out of character!) Hope you enjoy it, bye!

Oh yeah, disclaimer, the only things I own in this fanfiction are: Me, everything in my lair, and unfortunately that's it. So no, I do not own Rise of the Guardians. Trust me, if I did you'd know it. There'd probably be like a million sequels all revolving around Pitch so maybe it's good that I don't. Keep in mind I said "maybe". Because most likely it'd be freaking awesome :D  
~3P~

_

Everybody stepped through the door, not quite knowing what to expect. One by one they entered the room, which looked nothing like they would've thought. It was rather cozy. It was large, with light yellow walls, other wooden doors with labels, here and there were vases of... were they flowers? Well those things, a few posters and one large living room like area with a couple of orange couches, one large blue chair and a small coffee table in the middle.  
"Well, we're here! Make yourselves at home!" Said the girl.  
"Uh, where exactly is, 'here'?" Asked Jack, observing the things around him.  
"Well," she started, "it's sort of, my base I guess? It's my home but I do all my work and planning here so yeah." Looking roughly the age of 14, this girl had black hair tied up and a high ponytail, with strips running down the side of her head and a side fringe. She wore a pink shirt halfway covered by her purple hoodie, black jeans, pink/black sneakers, bright purple eyes and a round necklace that seemed to be changing colours constantly.  
"Excuse me," Tooth spoke out, "if you don't mind me asking, who are you, and how did we get here?"  
"Yeah, that's what I'd like to know!" Said Bunny.  
"You can call me 3P, and I brought you guys here for no particular reason, just I've brought a few people here recently and I've really been looking forward to bringing you. I know everything you've done, how Jack became a guardian, how you guys fought Pitch and all that." She said, as if it was completely normal that she knew all this and could just summon them here without their will.  
"3P? What do the P's stand for?" Asked Jack, rather confused by all this information.  
"Poké-Potter-Pi... Yeah like I said don't worry about that and just call me 3P." She said hoping no one noticed her trailing off.  
"Poké-what? I don't get it." Said North in his Russian accent.  
"Poké is short for Pokémon, which is a game, TV show and lots of other things. Potter is Harry Potter, which is a series of books/movies, and uh yeah. So do you want me to show you around?" She said as she started to walk off, but the Sandman stopped her.  
A golden symbol of the number 3 appeared above his head. Luckily only 3P noticed what is was and quickly shook her head begging him to let the subject go for the moment. He sort of understood, and pretended he never did anything.

They were in awe of how big this place actually was, regardless of how tiny it seemed at first. Pitch, of course, tried to show that he didn't care less but she could tell he was impressed.  
They walked past numerous wooden doors, each with a different label. Every now and then when they didn't get what it meant they would ask her. One of the doors was labeled "OC Management".  
"3P," asked Tooth, "what's an OC?"  
"I'm a fanfiction writer," she explained, "meaning I make up stories of other stories, hoping for other people to read them and tell me what they think. OC's are characters that you make up yourself to go with the story. And this being the magical place we're in, every time I make another, I inherit some of their traits. For example Laura Joules, (you guys will meet her in a story), was my first OC, and I share lots of appearances with her, same style hair, unnaturally coloured eyes and stuff like that."  
"Wow, being a fanfiction writer sounds great!" Remarked Jack.  
"It is," she said, "but it can get rather lonely. Sometimes we create worlds we wish we could be in instead, but I can't leave this place."  
"You mean you've never stepped foot outside of this house before? Why not go see the world?" Asked Bunny.  
"It's not that simple, everything I write happens in another dimension. If I were to leave, all my worlds, all my characters will leave too but as they are fictional, they wouldn't survive long without their creator."  
"I take back what I said," Jack butted in, "being a writer sounds horrible."  
"It's not so bad, I've been here for years and I don't regret a single thing"

They walked past more doors, 3P having to stop almost every time to explain its purpose.  
"And, I think that's them all! That took a while, but now we can get on with what I planned." 3P said, glad they finally finished the tour.  
"...what about that door?" Asked Pitch to everyone's suprise, he hadn't said anything since they walked in, and most of them had forgotten he was there.  
At the end of the corridor there was a single black door, with an electric scanner on the front, presumably to check your hand print and decide whether you had permission to enter.  
"Oh, only I can go in that one. It's where I go to write some of my fanfictions, or whenever I need to make sure no one can get to me. I don't have to use it often, but sometimes I have to." She explained.  
"So ah, vhat now?" Asked North.  
"I'm not sure, but let's go into the living room and I'll get out my notebook."  
Everybody walked back to the place they started from. 3P sat down in her blue chair, Bunnymund and North sat on one of the couches while Jack and Toothianna sat on the other, both couches facing the blue chair. Pitch just sorta stood there in the corner.  
3P reached in her left pocket and pulled out a small purple notebook.  
"What's that for?" Jack asked trying to read what was inside.  
She pulled back, leaving Jack dissapointed.  
"Phoenix gave me this. Whenever I have an idea or need a plan for something I write it in here."  
"Phoenix? Who's that?" Asked Tooth.  
"PhoenixWillowsRox88," said 3P getting a bit exhausted of all the questions, but soon almost everything will have been explained, "my best friend and another fanfiction writer. She comes to visit every Wednesday."  
"There's more people like you out there?" Asked Bunny surprised.  
"Oh yeah, thousands." She said casually, but this seemed to unease them a bit.  
After a bit of an awkward silence Pitch spoke out,  
"Is no one going to comment on the fact that it _**is **_Wednesday?"  
This confused everyone,  
"What? No it's Tuesday." Said Jack.  
"He's right." Everybody looked at 3P, "All this from me summoning you to now has taken longer than I thought, it's 2:30 in the morning. You'll probably get to meet Phoenix later today."

"Ok so before we get started, does anybody have any more questions? So that we don't have to continuously stop along he way?"  
North was the first to ask something,  
"You say that your 'OC's are real in some other world, do they know?"  
"Know what?"  
"That they aren't real, just an imagination."  
"Well," 3P looked awkwardly at the guardians, technically, they were someone's imagination as well, "no they don't, and I think it's best to keep it that way. How would you react if you found out that everything you'd ever done wasn't of your own accord, but all perfectly planned out?"  
"I guess you're right," said Jack, "I've got a question, what does that shield on the wall say? It looks cool but I can't read it from here."  
"This one?" 3P pointed at a light purple, black rimmed shield on the far side of the wall, "it's like my proof of being a fanfic writer. It says my full name, member of the G.M.A.D rider of the night fury Kozmotis, guardian of mysteries, junior archer, legendary sorcerer and a short description of me."  
"Guardian? You're no Guardian!" Exclaimed Bunny.  
"Kozmotis..." Pitch said out of nowhere, "I've heard that somewhere before, where did you come by that name?" **(For those of you who don't know Pitchiner Kozmotis was the name of Pitch before he was possessed by fearlings)**  
"Sorry Pitch, but I can't tell you that. I swore I wouldn't." She said, with a somber expression on her face, "And Bunny," her face lifting up again, "I might not be a guardian like you guys, but remember I said I inherit something from each of my OCs? Well this is the only thing I started off with, before I started writing, and it's what I protect, I like to make sure there's always some mysteries left around. So, we ready?"  
"One last thing," said Tooth, "that necklace won't stop changes colours, sort of like northern lights, what does it do?  
"To be honest," 3P started, "I have no idea. I can't remember where I got it either. Sometimes during certain emotions it flashes even faster, and I think it opens somehow but I don't know what would happen or how. I took it off once, and I woke up lying on the floor in another room with a bruise on my back, so I've learned to stop trying to figure it out."  
"Doesn't it bother you? Not knowing what it is while you're wearing it every day?" Pitch asked.  
"Sort of, but being the being the guardian of mysteries, I love it."

Everybody was waiting on 3P, she was furiously flipping through her notebook trying to find the page she wrote her plans down on.  
"Great. So it turns out I only thought of it but never actually wrote it down." She said, "We're going to have to make it up on the spot." Nobody knew whether to feel worried or glad about this. "So what do you want to do?" That was a good question actually, nobody knew what sort of things she had planned. Did she mean things like games, or more information or maybe even reading her 'fanfictions'? After nobody answered she asked, "You must have some idea of what you were hoping to do here?"  
"Well," Bunny said, "To be honest mate we haven't had much of a chance to think about what'll happen next since we got 'ere. Bit too much to take in at once."  
"Sorry, this would feel weird all of a sudden, but I promise you'll look back on this experience not with dred, but with joy!" 3P said sympathisingly. All the guardians felt bad all of a sudden, ever since they got here they've been looking at this girl strangely, as if she was some kind of freak in some weird place, but she wasn't much different from them. She had good intentions, she's probably just done this kind of thing a lot and had forgotten to be a bit more careful about how quickly to spring information on people. They thought they should try and make a good time out of this, regardless of the strange circumstances.

"So," Jack breathed, "what kind of things did you have in mind?"  
"I was thinking some activities that will allow us to get to know each other better. Do you have any ideas?"  
Everybody was thinking to themselves when Sandy's hand suddenly shot in the air.  
"Thought of something?" 3P asked. Symbol after symbol was appearing above his head.  
"Sandy, please slow down! You know we can't understand you like that!" Tooth said.  
He looked annoyed; so he tried to slow the symbols down but it was no less incomprehensible. After many failed attempts of guessing, 3P spoke,  
"He says we could do the old truth &amp; dare classic." Everybody looked at her.  
"How do you know?" Asked North, but Sandy didn't care, he was happy someone could finally understand him.  
"I don't know, I just know. I guess we could do truth or dare, but so many other fanfictions already do that, I was hoping for some originality." Everybody was confused, what does it matter that other fanfictions do it, this was real life, it's not like anyone will care.  
"Then again," she mumbled, "we could always do truth or dare now and save the other things for later." Just as Jack was about to ask something, there was a loud knock.  
"Heeeeellllllllooooooooo! 3P, it's me!" A female voice yelled from outside the door.  
"Who's-" Jack started.  
"Phoenix," 3P interrupted him, "I told you she'd come. Now-"  
"3P! Hurry up!" Phoenix yelled again.  
"-don't worry she won't be any trouble," she continued, "She'll probably just stay for an hour or two then leave, so..."  
"Poké-Potter-Pitch.1! I DON'T wanna be stuck out here for eternity!" And suddenly a silence filled the room. The thoughts running through 3P's head consisted of: Great. Just great.  
"...the last P stands for Pitch?" Jack asked astonished.  
"Yeah, um, yeah... Well, you know! Yeah." 3P muttered.  
"Not this ratbag surely?" Bunny pointed towards Pitch.  
"Well..." And one last yell echoed in the room,  
"3P! Don't make me-" Phoenix was still yelling.  
"Ok! I'm coming!" And she opened the door to reveal a girl with long golden hair with copper highlights in a braid, lavender coloured eyes and a few freckles across her face and pale skin. She was wearing a sky-blue shirt that had the words "2 Cool 4 School" printed on it, under a purple hoodie that had a white love heart shaped peace sign on it. She had black track-suit pants that had fake jewels on the bottom and a phoenix at the top of the right leg. She was also wearing runners that were lavender on the outside with a yellow lightning bolt, and silver on the inside.  
"Took you long enough!" She huffed.  
"Well I have guests!" 3P muttered.  
"Who?" Phoenix asked intrigued, 3P's had lots of people over before, and she tried to make sure to be there for all of them.  
"The Rise of the Guardians crew."  
"Oooooohhhhhhh, Pitch Black is there isn't he?" She asked in a singsong voice while wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.  
"PHOENIX!" 3P went wide-eyed and started blushing, and Phoenix batted her eyes innocently.  
"Sorry! Oh wait, I'm not sorry!" She mocked.  
"I can't believe this..." Pitch said.  
"Are you crazy?!" North yelled at 3P.  
"Why would you-" Tooth began.  
"Come on guys!" 3P argued, "He's not so bad! He's just... misunderstood."  
"Why are you sticking up for him?!" Jack cried.  
"I wasn't sticking up for him!" She shot back.  
"I don't need sticking up for, thank you." Pitch added in.  
"Well you need 1 friend in the world!" She exclaimed.  
"I don't want friends." He said sternly.  
"He doesn't deserve friends!" Jack yelled.  
"Everyone wants and deserves," 3P started, "friends."  
"Then why are you blushing so bad? It seems like you want to be more than friends!" He accused. By then 3P's face had gone redder than a tomato, and Phoenix's head kept going back and forth like she was watching a tennis match.  
"Jack!" Toothianna butted in, "Let's leave her be, it's up to her who she decides to like, it's none of our business."  
"Not sure I agree, but as long as she doesn't turn against us..." Jack grumbled.  
"Thank you... Wait what?! You think I like him?!"  
"We're girls," Tooth said, "we can tell when two people like each other."  
"TWO people?!" Pitch yelled, almost a hint of worry/embarrassment in his voice, but it couldn't have been. He was the Nightmare King, he felt neither fear nor any other emotion towards anyone.  
"Did I imagine it," Jack teased, "or did I just see some colour on your face Pitch?"  
"NO! How dare you! I'll kill you Frost!"  
"I'm loving this!" Phoenix chuckled with a bright, mischievous sparkle in her eye, lying on a sofa with a bag of popcorn in her arms, making everyone wonder where she got it from.  
"You know what? You started this, you're leaving." 3P said after a little while.  
"Seriously? You can't do that!" She protested.  
"Well I sorta can!" 3P shot back.  
"Well you sorta shouldn't!" Everybody looked at her, "What? I would've had a better comeback but she actually CAN kick me outa here if she REALLY wanted to!"  
North sighed, "Just let her stay, technically she didn't do anything wrong."  
"I guess... but you do anything else and you are out of here!" 3P finished.  
"Me? When have I _**ever**_ done _**anything **_wrong?" Phoenix tried to look hurt, and then put on her most innocent expression, and it probably would have fooled everyone if they hadn't known her for as long as they had (about five minutes) "Don't answer that. Besides, anything?" Phoenix asked.  
"Anything." 3P threatened.  
"...even finish off my popcorn?"  
"You created that while in my lair, the rules of fanfiction say it's technically my popcorn." 3P said firmly.  
"...so I can't finish it?"  
"Just sit there!" She said really annoyed, feeling like she wanted to pull her hair out.  
"Yay! I get to join in!"  
3P rolled her eyes, seriously considering just leaving the room out of embarrassment and frustration, but she could never stay angry at Phoenix for very long. They were best friends after all.

"So," Phoenix pulled her black wheelie chair (which everyone swore was a couch earlier) closer to the others, after they'd all sat down, except for Pitch of course, "what are we doing?"  
"We were thinking of truth or dare." 3P said.  
"Pfft, cliché!" Phoenix remarked.  
"You got any better ideas?" 3P asked.  
"Heaps!" Phoenix grinned maniacally, and everyone shifted slightly away from her.  
"...that don't require pain or tons of fanfiction magic?" She added on.  
"Where's the fun in that?" Phoenix asked shocked, and 3P rolled her eyes.  
"Ok, so before we start..."  
"Ooh can I go first?!" Phoenix shot her hand up and started waving it around.  
"Are you capable of containing yourself for 5 minutes Phoenix?!" 3P asked, losing her patience, "We have to prepare some things before we start, but then yes, you can go first."  
"Well sorry." Phoenix remarked sarcastically, turning her nose away from 3P.  
"What kind of preparations?" North asked.  
"This," 3P said, and an electronic bracelet with a blank screen appeared randomly in her hands, "is a lie detector, it's for when you choose truth. The screen will turn red if you lie, and will turn green if you tell the truth."  
"You stole that idea from my LDHs (lie-detecting helmets)! I claim copyright!" Phoenix pointed at the high-tech looking bracelet.  
"Phoenix," 3P started explaining calmly, "you're not the first person to come up with a lie detector. And besides, seeing as fanfictions aren't official books published by real authors copyright doesn't apply unless you actually put it on your OC's."  
"I'm in your story!" She protested.  
"You kept banging on the door until I let you in." She deadpanned.  
"Same difference! Besides, my LDHs are better..." Phoenix muttered the last part, but everyone heard it, "So can we start now?"  
"Go ahead, you're starting remember?"  
"Ok! Um..." she was looking around the room, trying to decide who to pick first, "Tooth!" She jumped a little, "Truth or dare?!"  
"_(Why me?) _Alright, truth." She looked at Phoenix nervously.  
"Is it true that you like Jack?" She asked, a mischievous grin forming on her face.  
The lie detector bracelet magically appeared on Tooth's feathery wrist.  
"What?" Her face was almost as red as 3P's was before, "No! I only like him as a friend!" (*beep*) the screen flashed red, and Phoenix could barely breath, she was laughing so hard.  
"Sorry Jack!" Squealed Tooth.  
He smiled, "It's ok Snowflake. Not to sound too full of myself, but I already knew. I think we all did!"  
"W-What?" Tooth stuttered.  
Phoenix raised one of her shaking hands in the air, "I knew!" she managed to say between laughing and gasping for air.  
"Yeah, it was kinda obvious." Chuckled Bunny.  
"Ok Tooth," said 3P, "Your turn to choose someone!"  
"Well, I think I'll choose Bunny. Truth or Dare?"  
"Truth." He said simply.  
"Someone choose dare! They're way funner!" Urged Phoenix, but then she paused. "Funner. Is that even a word?"  
"Sorry, sticking with truth." Said Bunny firmly.  
"I, uh... I can't think of anything," said Tooth.  
"Oh!" North whispered in Tooth's ear.  
"Ok, North said to ask, 'Are you jealous that Christmas is better than Easter?'" The bracelet appeared on his fluffy wrist. He didn't think much about his answer before he answered.  
"No! I mean, uh, what does Christmas have that Easter doesn't? Right?" The screen loaded a few seconds, then (*beep*) it turned red again. "It must be broken!"  
"Just admit it Bunny!" North bragged.  
"There's nothing to admit!" He argued.  
"Whoops..." Phoenix muttered.  
"What's wrong?" Asked 3P.  
"It's just I forgot to feed Violetstorm before I left, I should go do that now. Don't worry I'll be back!" She added on quickly.  
"Who's Violetstorm?" Asked Jack.  
"She's my Night Fury, a dragon." She replied.  
"Dragon?! Dragons are real?" Jack was shocked.  
"Hey Phoenix," 3P cut in, "if you want you can go get her, and her and Kozmotis can hang out in the garden." Pitch looked troubled at the mention of the name again.  
"Really? Thanks! They haven't seen each other in a while, this'll be good for them." She smiled, "Ok my lair is sorta far from yours so I'll be back in an hour or so. You know how Violet can be fussy sometimes."  
"Yeah." 3P agreed, "still, her and Kozmo really like each other, maybe one day we'll have little night furies."  
"I bags owning them! Anyway I better get going, 'be back soon! Don't continue till I'm back!" She waved as she walked out the door.

"Ok, while we're waiting for Phoenix to get back you can have a little do-whatever-you-want time. Look around if you want, if you need any questions answered I'm here, and if anybody gets hungry or thirsty just say so." 3P said to everyone. Jack spoke up,  
"We di-" but there was another knock on the door, so she went to open it. It was Phoenix again.  
"What happened?" 3P asked.  
"I sorta forgot you have to open the fanfiction gateway to send me back..." She said.  
"Oh yeah... Sorry. Just one second," she just stood there with her eyes closed, as if trying to remember something, her necklace stopped flashing, and then she spoke in a language none of them (except Phoenix) had ever heard before, "_æbære se gæt fram pes leger innan Ph__œ__nix leger_." A soft energy filled the room, and then a soft clank was heard.  
"Thanks! And bye again!" She said normally, as she walked through the door again, as if nothing ever happened.  
"What... was that?" Asked Bunny nervously.  
"I inherited it from a 'Merlin' OC. I can do spells now." She said, as her necklace started flashing again. "I said to 'open the gateway from this lair to Phoenix's lair'. Anyway, Jack you were going to ask something?"  
"What?" Jack looked confused, "oh yeah! Um, you said you had a garden but we never walked past a door that led outside on the tour."  
"Actually it was the door you came in through. Right now it's a gateway, before it was a portal, and when I want to it'll lead to my garden." She explained.  
"Can we see it?" North asked.  
"Sure! Oh, and you should know, the condition of the garden changes based on my emotions, so don't go there if I'm in a bad mood ok?" Everybody followed her to the door, as she whispered another short spell, "_Gecynd_," and her eyes flashed gold for a second.

She opened the door to reveal a beautiful garden, it was so well looked after the saying the grass always grows greener somewhere else didn't apply here.  
It was huge, there was a small waterfall leading into a small pond with a couple yin-yang looking fish swimming in it, there were a few flowers here and there and trees as high as the eye could were rocks placed all around, some small enough to sit/lay on, some bigger than a building.  
"Wow," Bunny gasped in awe, "I think this place is even bigger than my warren!"  
"I'm guessing this means you're in a good mood?" Jack asked 3P.  
"You could say that," she replied smiling. Once again, Pitch hid under the shade of a tree, and 3P could've sworn he tried to sneak back to his lair through the shadows, but of course, he couldn't. Not without the author's consent.  
"This place is amazing!" Tooth complimented, "What do you use it for?"  
"Mainly to relax. Oh and uh..." a few small pebbles fell from one of the cliffs, indicating movement, "...one other thing." A roar was heard from behind the cliff, making everybody jump in fright. Something leaped on top of it, but it was hard to see as the sun behind the creature was really bright, creating a beautiful yet eerie backlight.  
It jumped down, but it was way too fast to see properly, all anyone could see were flashes of black until finally, it landed right in front of 3P.  
"This," 3P pointed at the creature, "is Kozmotis. A night fury." It was blacker than night, much darker _and_ bigger than any other night fury, it crouched on four legs, growling and getting ready to pounce on any person to dare harm his friend, his bright golden-yellow eyes could be felt burning into you when you made eye contact. Regardless of the danger he was in, Pitch felt somewhat of a connection with it.  
"Now don't worry, he probably won't attack unless I order him too." 3P said trying to soothe the dragon.  
"Probably?!" Repeated Bunny, "That doesn't sound very reassuring!" Kozmotis turned to Bunny and growled louder.  
"Now, now, Kozmo," she stood in front of him and looked him in the eyes, "I don't want you to hurt these people, they're friends. They won't hurt you, or me. Okay?" He seemed to loosen down a little bit. "Look, I promise if any of these people try to hurt you, which they won't, but if they do, you can blast them apart with your fire." She said with a cheeky grin on her face.  
"That sounds cheerful." Jack said worried.  
"He's just a bit protective, that's all," she chuckled, "He puts on a tough exterior but he can be a real softy." She reached over and scratched him on the neck, his eyed widened then closed, he dropped down, and... purred? "Better?" He opened his eyes again, but they were different. They weren't the hostile black slits for pupils they were before, the were large, round and cute. He still looked a bit scary, but no matter how happy you are your size and colour doesn't change. All the guardians were staring open-mouthed at the dragon, not sure what to do. 3P noticed this and spoke up, "You can pat him if you want."  
"W-What?" Tooth's face changed from adoring right back to panic.  
"I'll be right next to you, nothing can happen. It'll help him get used to you. Pitch, why don't you try first? He seems to be the least aggressive towards you."  
Everybody turned to Pitch,  
"No thanks." He said simply.  
"Aww you scared?" Jack sassed.  
"Why don't you try Frost?" He smirked, Jack's smile dropped. He quietly gulped, stood up straight, tried to look as least frightened as possible, and started hesitantly walking towards Kozmo. He noticed, and stared at Jack. This made him freeze for a second.  
"Keep coming, keep coming..." 3P whispered, and Jack continued.  
One step... another step... just a couple more steps... Yes! Jack was gently stroking his head, and Kozmotis seemed to be enjoying it.  
"Awesome!" He exclaimed.  
"See? He's a good boy. He just needs to understand that not every stranger is dangerous." She said, stroking him along with Jack, "Anybody else?" The rest of the guardians also came, and it went well for them too. But when Bunnymund came he started growling again.  
"Hey! What's his problem?" He stumbled back.  
"Hmm, maybe it's because he thinks of you as an actual animal, not a... Humanoid animal? I don't know, but you know what I mean." She explained with difficulty.

After everybody played with Kozmo some more, and even watched 3P feed him some fish, she told them that Phoenix was back.  
"How can you tell?" Asked North.  
"Being the owner of this lair, I can tell when there's a presence nearby. She'll come through the same door we went through to get to this garden, but she won't have to go through the house first." She explained. She was right, just a few seconds past and there was a knock again.  
"I'm back! And please hurry, Violetstorm is jumpy today!" Phoenix's voice yelled from behind the door.  
"Coming! Oh and guys? Don't worry, Violet is much more open to strangers than Kozmo is. If she does hurt you she's only playing so don't fight back or anything." She said, and she went to open the door. As soon as she did, another night fury, with intense lavender coloured eyes and nowhere near as large as Kozmotis, jumped out, straight away play fighting with the other dragon, not even noticing the guardians.  
"Hey guys! Whazzup?" Phoenix panted.  
"3P's just been showing us Kozmotis and the garden, it's really beautiful! Is it always like this?" Tooth asked.  
"Well like I said, only when I'm in a good mood."  
"Yeah, so not on Sundays!" Phoenix laughed.  
"Sundays?" North asked curiously. 3P just realised what Phoenix had said, and for the first time Pitch could feel fear rapidly radiating from her.  
"Yeah! She obviously told you! It'd be sorta dangerous not to." Phoenix continued.  
"Phoenix...!" 3P said softly, really worried. Sandy formed a question mark above his head.  
"Come on! You know how she... Oh. She, uh, hasn't told you." Her smile turned to guilt.  
"Phoenix..."  
"Well how was I supposed to know you hadn't told them! You should've for their own safety! They're the Guardians, they won't judge!" Everybody was so confused, what on Earth were they talking about?! Whatever it was it was something important...  
"You really think they wouldn't judge me for becoming a bloodthirsty beast every Sunday?" 3P's face was dead serious, and tears were forming in her eyes. They couldn't believe it, someone so nice, so happy... Nobody could've guessed she had a dark side.  
"Well, when you say it like that..." Phoenix shuffled her feet uncomfortably.  
"You know, maybe everybody here should come back some other time... But as Phoenix pointed out, not on Sunday." She turned away and headed toward the door, opened it and remembered it was in gateway form, so it was completely white. She closed it, and her eyes flashed gold again as she said "_Hejmen_." She opened it once more, walked inside her house and straight into the room with the black door. At once the garden changed. It was horrible, the skies were no longer the bright blue, but dark grey with storm clouds, the green grass had turned to black soil, all the water from both the pond and the waterfall had disappeared, the trees were dead and the branches seemed to reach out for you. Instead of fish swimming, there were crows flying around, it was even more depressing that Pitch's lair.

"Uh, should we come back some other time...?" Asked Bunny uncertainly.  
"Nah, she's wanted to meet you guys for ages. I've known her for years, and if anything can make her feel better for now it's you guys and me, but Pitch in particular." She gestured toward Pitch.  
"Me?" He asked in disbelief, not sure whether to feel flattered or offended.  
"We've all seen the way she looks at you. I don't see how or why she could possibly like you, but that's not important right now." Jack said, for the first time today with some maturity.  
"Helping is not in my nature." He said flatly.  
"Oh come on, Pitch! Show the world you're more than darkness and nightmares. Do something for someone else!" Tooth pleaded. Pitch was totally taken aback by this new attitude, and had absolutely no idea what to do about it.  
"You used to be something else," North started, "When you were first chosen you only provoked fear in those who needed it, those who were in danger and needed some fear to keep them from doing stupid things." Pitch had long forgotten about those times. Was that the real him? Was that his purpose here? Or was he really nothing but darkness? He didn't know anything anymore... Why did this have to happen? Why couldn't today have been a normal day of creating more nightmares? Well, if he wanted to get out of here eventually he couldn't without her help so he didn't have much choice.  
"...Fine. But it doesn't mean anything!" Everybody smiled, they all thought that he was going to keep on refusing and one of them would have to go. "How do I get through the black door? It has a hand print scanner." That was the real problem, or so they thought.  
"I know how." Phoenix offered, "I tried to get in once but because my hand didn't match the test I was asked a question instead. Luckily I knew the answer to the question straight away, so it let me in. Let's try it."

They all walked inside, closed the door to the depressing garden behind them and approached the black door. Phoenix pressed her hand on the scanner, but of course it was negative.  
"HAND PRINT DOES NOT MATCH. IF YOU ANSWER THESE 3 QUESTIONS CORRECTLY YOU MAY PASS" Appeared on the screen.  
"3? I thought ya said it was 1?" Bunny remarked.  
"I guess she changed it." Phoenix said.  
The first question appeared on the screen.  
"FAVOURITE CHARACTER?"  
"Of what?" Jack wondered.  
"Okay, you all should know this one," Phoenix grinned slightly, "Pitch Black."  
A green tick flashed and it moved onto the second question.  
"BEST FRIEND?"  
"The one and only, PhoenixWillowsRox88!" She answered, and a second tick was shown, and the last question appeared.  
"ALTERNATE VERSION?"  
"Alternate... Vhat does it mean?" Asked North  
"Well, there's two dimensions. One of them is the one we're in now: fanfiction magic, author powers, OC's, lairs, and the other is the main one, but it's pretty boring. No magic, barely any creativity, just school and work. I like this one way better."  
"So what's it actually asking?" Jack asked.  
"For her name in the alternate world. I can't tell you or the readers this, so I'll just type it in. Don't look, okay? I don't know what'd happen if you knew."  
They all turned around while they heard Phoenix type in the letters for 3P's name, and didn't let their curiosity get the better of them.  
"And done!" Phoenix finished typing in 3P's real name, and a there was a clank, it must've been the lock opening. "Well, in you go, Pitch. Just... try to be gentle ok?"  
"Him? Gentle?" Jack chuckled.  
"He managed to calm you down for a bit when you were cast out by the guardians. Even though he ruined it almost straight away." Phoenix pointed out.  
"And, uh... how do you know this...?" Jack asked.  
"I have my ways."  
Tooth started, "Wait, Pitch was with you during that? What happened?"  
"Fellas we're wasting time, I say we get Pitch in there and try to get 3P out!" Bunny stepped up.  
"He's right." North said, "Pitch, never thought I'd say say this but... good luck."  
Pitch nodded slightly, opened the door and went inside.

The walls, floor and ceiling were all made out of black stone, and it was a little cold inside. It was pretty small, but there was a desk overloaded with pages of writing and drawings, which 3P was sitting at.  
"Let me guess," she said to Pitch's surprise, "everybody sent you to come talk to me because they knew you were my 'favourite'?"  
"Pretty accurate," He replied, but he wanted to make this as quick as possible, "Why don't you come back out?"  
"I can't yet, my source is acting up. I think that if I do much right now it'll only get worse."  
"Your source...?" He then realised she had taken her purple hoodie off, and that begining from her wrist and leading all through the inside side (whatever you call it) of her arm to her neck, was a long, glowing purple line, one on each arm. "What are they?" He asked.  
"My main source of power, every fanfiction writer has a unique one of their own. It let's me do things like summoning you here, or using spells or anything that couldn't be possible in the other world. I usually wear my jumper to cover them up, for guests who aren't used to powers and magic, but I guess I left it on by habit." She explained.  
"You said they were acting up, how?"  
"See how they're kinda flickering?" She held up her arm, "It usually glows bright, but it's acting weird, I don't know why."  
"Do they do anything?" Pitch asked, getting slightly off topic.  
"Well, like I said, they let me use fanfiction magic, and this..." She leaned forward over her desk and touched the wall, when something weird happened. A sort of purple ripple affect emitted from her hand, onto the wall. "The harder I push and/or concentrate," the ripples were growing and speeding up, getting more difficult to see the individual rings, "the bigger and faster they grow. I've no idea what it's supposed to be or do, or even what it's useful for, I just know it happens whenever I touch something with my hands, and that I'll find out one day."  
Pitch was processing everything he had just heard, and almost forgot about trying to get her to return.  
"You could just not use any powers for the time being, that way it couldn't get worse." It felt so weird, actually being nice to people. He didn't know whether he liked it or not.  
"It's not just that, how could I go out there now?" She spun her chair around to face him, "It might not be Sunday today but I know none of them could look at me the same! When I first meet people I try not to show them this side of me, even you're acting different around me, but I'm guessing that's just so I can open the portal for you to leave right?" Even though this was partly true, Pitch felt... bad about it? He didn't even know he could feel guilt, but whatever it was this time he knew for sure he didn't like it.

Meanwhile the guardians and Phoenix were sitting in the living room.  
"I don't get it, why didn't she want us to know?" Tooth asked the others.  
"Well it _**is**_understandable," Phoenix answered, "I mean, how would you like it if you completely changed once a week and had absolutely no control over your actions at that time?"  
"I was never ashamed of my powers, I wanted the world to know." Jack said.  
"Yeah, but that's different. You could control your powers, in fact you've always been able to, but she has no control over it at all. It'd be like being a werewolf: you suddenly change and are no longer yourself, you may even start hurting your friends without a reason or a memory of who you are."  
"You've seen it, then?" Asked Bunny.  
"Only once, and it was pure luck that I wasn't hurt. I usually only come on Wednesdays, so she didn't lock herself up. She was just roaming around the house and when she noticed me I had to run for my life, she didn't look anything close to human anymore, even though she looked pretty cool."  
"Vhat does it look like?" Asked North.  
"It's kinda hard to describe:... no more human skin, all black and sort of a rough scaly texture, sharp claws and fangs, her eyes turn yellow with black slits, and she grows bat-like wings out from her back."  
"That sounds crazy! What happened to her to make her do that every Sunday?" Asked Bunny.  
"No one knows, not even her."  
"There's a lot she doesn't know about herself, isn't there?" Jack remarked.  
"Well, she _**is**_ the guardian of mysteries," Phoenix sighed, "it's sorta part of the package."

After a few minutes of waiting, they heard the black door open. They were about to stand up and see, but they realised they should try to make this as casual as possible, and tried to act normal.  
Pitch walked out, followed by 3P, wearing her pink shirt without her jumper, not meeting the eyes of anybody there, and sat in her blue chair. The guardians were all looking at the weird purple lines on her arms, but Phoenix gave them an 'I'll tell you later' look, and they stopped. Nobody knew what to say, or even if they should say anything at all.  
"I think it'd be best," 3P spoke up, making everybody turn to her simultaneously, "if we momentarily forget that happened. Like, for now."  
"Forget about what?" Phoenix said, with an almost genuinely confused look on her face, but she ruined it by grinning.  
"Ok! So we just pick up from where we left off?" North said, lifting the tension a bit.  
"Feeding Kozmotis?" Jack asked worried.  
"No that was after Phoenix left, we just started truth or dare." Tooth reminded him.  
"Oh yeah," 3P eyed around the room, "Who's turn is it?"

_

First of all I wanna say thank you for reading! I know this chapter was a bit long and a bit too much explaining, but that's pretty much all out of the way now. And like I've said before I'm still a beginner, (despite 3P saying she's been writing for years) so sorry if the writing is not that good, or it takes me ages to update or things like that.  
One thing though, is that I really, really need some ideas for the story, some things I'll have planned and I know exactly when and what's gonna happen, but I need some ideas for truth and dares, and if anybody has even the slightest idea of what they might like to see in the story please PM me!  
I won't even ask for a favourite or a follow, but please review! I want to know what I'm doing right and what I need to work on, and what most people count as a late update.

So thanks again and see you next time, bye! ~3P~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again! Thanks for waiting for chapter 3, sorry it took so long! It took me ages to think of truths and dares, I'm not exactly the best at this. With this chapter I have absolutely nothing planned and I'm making it up as I go along. To Ruby12: Thank you again! And maybe he does, maybe he doesn't. 3P certainly does though ;) Thanks for the suggestions by the way.  
Do I really still have to say the disclaimer? Yes? Fine, I don't own RotG, yada, yada, yada. You get the gist.  
So yeah, hope you like it!

(Can't do a line break)

"Oh yeah," 3P eyed around the room, "whose turn is it?"  
Everybody had a look of concentration on their face, as they tried to remember exactly what happened before Phoenix left to get Violetstorm when North's face lit up.  
"I remember! It vas Bunny!" Everybody nodded as they remembered as well.  
"Alrighty then, I pick Jack." He decided.  
"Cool! Ok, uh... Dare!" He grinned confidently, positive that nothing that Kangaroo would think of could ever be THAT bad. And if it was something dangerous, it'd just be an opportunity to show off his courage.  
"Finally!" Phoenix pumped her fist in the air, and they all turned to stare at her, "What? I love dares!" 3P patted her shoulder.  
"Anyway..." Bunny continued awkwardly, "I know it's not the most original idea, but I wantcha to dress like a sheila for the next few rounds." Jack's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. Out of all the embarrassing, stupid dares he could think of he had to choose this one, didn't he? Still, he supposed it wasn't the WORST. Like, so he put on a dress, so what? It wasn't like he had much choice and they're not all that different from robes and tunics. It was only for a few rounds anyway. Just when he had calmed down and convinced himself it wasn't all that bad, 3P spoke up,  
"You know... we could do more than that. Right Phoenix?" She turned to her best friend who had a smile that, if it didn't plainly say "mischief", nothing did. It kind of reminded everyone of a Cheshire Cat. "You have the honours." 3P continued.

Phoenix's grin widened (if that was even possible) and she clicked her fingers, conjuring a bright blue light surrounding Jack (who looked terrified), circling him in a tornado-like movement making the whole room brighter. People wanted to sheild their eyes, but they were just too curious of what would happen. Eventually the light faded, and everybody besides Jack cracked up laughing. Even Pitch grinned, but he quickly stopped again because apparently grinning for purposes other than evil is something a Nightmare King should never do.  
Phoenix had actually turned Jack into a girl. His (or should I say her?) long pants turned to shorts, the hoodie was tighter, she/he was curvier, she/he had snowflake earrings and her/his hair was now hip length and wispy.  
"No!" Jack's voice, now a little bit more high pitched and more smooth yelled out, "Change me back!" The change of voice just made everyone laugh harder, "You can't do this!"  
"I think we just did!" 3P managed to get in between laughs.  
"What's wrong?" Tooth chipped in, "Now you can be Jacklyn, or even Jackie!"  
"I don't wanna be Jacklyn or Jackie! I just wanna be Jack!" He/she (I'm just going to go with 'he' for now ok?) shuffled uncomfortably in his seat, "I mean really, Bunny? A woman of all things?"  
All the girls in the room stopped laughing and crossed their arms.  
"And what's wrong with that, if I may ask?" 3P retorted. Jackie's expression changed from annoyance to fear, much to Pitch's enjoyment.  
"I, uh... I don't... I didn't mean anything by it! I just... you know, I meant-"  
"Yes?" Phoenix cut in, "You meant...?"  
Jackie's hands were flailing around everywhere trying to gesture to something,  
"Well, you know! Like, I'm a guy-"  
"It's been doubted." Bunny mocked, looking away with an innocent face. Jackie glared at him, but brushed it off and continued.  
"I'm a guy, and it's not because there's anything wrong with girls, it's just that I'm a guy! If any of you were gender swapped you'd be annoyed, right?" Everybody replied with either a "no", "not really" or an "I wouldn't mind".  
"Oh come on! Somebody back me up here! This feels so weird..." He slouched in his seat on the couch.  
"Well Jackie I must say-" 3P stopped halfway, when she felt a vibration coming from her pocket and heard the soundtrack from Avengers playing. She reached in her pants pocket and pulled out a black ringing iPhone.  
"Wait, you have a phone?" Phoenix asked surprised, and slightly offended that she never used it to call her.  
"Uh... No. No I don't actually." She examined it in her hands, wondering how she got it and shrugged, "But apparently I do now, so oh well. Free phone!"  
Everybody just looked at her expectantly.  
"...what?"  
"Aren't you going to pick it up?" Tooth asked.  
"Oh right!" She stood up, walked over to a random area and pressed the phone against her ear, "Hello?"  
"I guess we just continue?" Jackie asked Phoenix.  
"Nuh-uh, I wanna hear this!" She replied, turning her wheelie chair around and listening intently. Some of them chuckled.  
3P was pacing around randomly as you would usually do when talking on the phone.  
"Oh, hey Delirium... Sorry you can't come today... Rise of the Guardians... Yeah Pitch is here... Ugh, no! ... Well tell Daezgon he'll have to wait... Fine, Friday... Ok... Yeah... See ya then." She touched the phone screen and returned to the others in her purple chair. "Delirium and Daezgon are coming over Friday, not for long though."  
"Who are they?" North asked.  
"Other fanfiction writers." Phoenix answered him.  
"Yeah. See, we have a group called 'the Four Fanfictioneers', Poke-Potter-Pitch.1, PhoenixWillowsRox88, Delirium68 and DaemonDragon, although he hasn't written anything yet," 3P explained "We meet up from time to time and discuss fanfiction, we even include each other in our stories and stuff."  
"This'll be cool though!" Phoenix said, "They've wanted to meet you guys for ages, they'll love this." Some of the people flinched slightly at her saying they'd still be there by Friday. They kind of expected it anyway, but this was just confirmation. It's not that they didn't like it here, it was just a little weird staying the night. Well, nights.

"Ok, it's my turn now!" Jackie said excitedly, (partly because the quicker this was over the quicker he could change back) looking at the rest of the group trying to decide who he should pick on, "I think I'll go with Sandy. Truth or dare?"  
He made a question mark with his golden sand, which they all assumed symbolised truth, "What do you regret most since becoming a guardian?"  
Sandy was thinking all the way through his guardian life, back hundreds of years. When he remembered it he flinched a little at having to tell everybody, before he realised something. He nodded, showing he had thought of a memory. He started flashing golden images above his head almost quicker than he ever had before, nothing could be made out of it at all. When he finished Phoenix raised her eyebrows and 3P cupped her hand over her mouth.  
"Woah... I never would've expected that!" Phoenix half chuckled.  
"Wait, what did he say?" Jackie asked feeling left out.  
"Well you should've been paying attention!" 3P said, still in shock.  
"That's not fair!" Jackie whined, the two authors made an 'oh well, that's life' face. Sandy looked smug, which just angered Jackie and made him regret his choice even more.

Sandy pointed at 3P, making both a question mark and a hand above his head.  
"Me?" For a second she forgot she was playing too, "I'll choose tru-" Phoenix used her puppy-dog eyes, "Ugh, fine... dare." He thought for a while, he wanted to choose something that would truly embarrass her. Not because he had anything against her, it was just part of the game. Once again, symbols started appearing above his head, which none of the guardians could make out. Although they think they might've seen the silhouette of Pitch a couple of times, they couldn't be sure.  
3P squealed a little, but definitely not from joy, as fast as she could she jumped up and grabbed Sandy in between Jack and Tooth and stopped him before he had a chance to go any further.  
"No!" She yelled at him.  
"Wait, what was it? You were blocking my view!" Phoenix yelled so Sandy started signing again. Almost shaking, 3P frantically checked her source on her arm, it was still flickering but there was no way she'd let this continue, she waved her hand horizontally at the symbols, creating a light purple wave that dissapeared almost instantly, and they stopped. He rolled his eyes and tried to continue, but he couldn't. He tried again, nothing. He definitely didn't like this, he even looked a bit angry.  
Everybody looked at her expectantly, except for Pitch who seemed to be trying to avoid all eye contact with Sandy and 3P... could he understand the symbols too?  
"Right, so uh, yeah, S-Sandy, told me to uh..." Her face scrunched up in concentration, "...insult Phoenix! And well, she's my best friend, so I uh, didn't wanna do that!"  
'That's the best you could think of?' She thought to herself. Phoenix narrowed her eyes at her, knowing she was obviously lying. "Uh-huh, sure. You insult me all the time, nitwit." She whispered the last part to herself, rolling her eyes.  
"Remember I don't mean it, it's just that someone..." she weakly glared at Sandy, who still looked angry, "...made me. So uh, Phoenix: you suck."  
Phoenix smiled in a rather twisted way that looked more like a grimace and patted (*cough*hit*cough*) 3P on the back a lot harder than was necessary.  
"Not as much as you, nimrod."  
3P chuckled nervously as she rubbed her now sore back and changed the subject, "North, truth or dare?"  
"Truth."  
"D'you have a secret vodka stash no one knows about?" People were surprised by this question. It wasn't like the typical run of the mill 'is it true you like _' or 'admit that _' type questions. The lie detector appeared on North's wrist (although it grew in  
considerable size switching from Bunny to North) so he knew there was no point in lying, although he'd like to.  
"Yes." A few people were about to jump in and ask questions, but not wanting to elaborate he continued before they had the the chance, "Phoenix, truth or dare?"  
"Do you even have to ask?" Tooth chuckled.  
"Hey! What if I want truth?" Phoenix argued.  
"DO you want truth?" Bunny asked, an eyebrow raised.  
"No way, José. Dare all the way!" Tooth gave her an 'I told you so' look.  
North opened his mouth to speak. Just before he did the same bright light that gender-swapped Jack was back and surrounding him again, but this time people blocked their eyes from the brightness.  
When the tornado-like light was gone again, he was back to normal. No longer Jackie, just good ol' Jack Frost.  
"I'm back!" He yelled in excitement, his voice a lot lower now, "Huh, that didn't last as long as I thought it would." The attention was on him now, which gave North the idea.  
"I'm back!" He yelled in excitement, his voice a lot lower now, "Huh, that didn't last as long as I thought it would." The attention was on him now, which gave North the idea.  
"I dare you to... kiss Jack?" Rather than laughing like the other times, everybody was dead silent this time, and Jack facepalmed. Phoenix just stared at North expressionlessly, one eyebrow delicately raised in question.  
"...are you kidding me?" She finally asked, and he just shrugged. People wondered if she'd actually do it, but 3P was almost certain she'd find a way out of it, especially after what happened with the Big Hero 6 crew (Phoenix's BH6 story reference). Phoenix was never a fan of the whole romance business.  
She seemed really annoyed, but shrugged and stood up, walking over to where Jack was sitting very awkwardly and pecked him on the cheek, making him blush blue. She rolled her eyes and sat back down, not very amused.  
Most were pretty taken aback, both at Phoenix's ease at the usually embarassing dare or that Jack actually blushed; they kinda imagined him being all flirty and confident. "Welp, I'm not doin' that again." She informed them, and 3P grinned.

"Pitch, truth or dare?" Pitch looked up, clearly not expecting to be called on.  
"I wasn't aware I was a part of this." He said flaty.  
"Well you are so suck it, and choose!" She said more forcefully, lacking most of the enthusiasm she had with all previous turns and turning suddenly business-like. It was a little scary to see. Having faced worse than an unpleased Phoenix (all though I'd still stay clear if possible) he wasn't phased by this, but gave in just to save time and trouble.  
"Dare." When she heard this, she seemed to cheer up a little,  
"I dare you...to sing the chorus of Let It Go from Frozen!"  
With Jack being the only one who had heard of Frozen (and he snorted in laughter at the dare), Pitch needed to ask what it was.  
"And what exactly is Frozen? Not that I'm actually going to sing." Phoenix clicked her fingers, and he straight away knew all he needed to know. Not the whole Frozen movie, just the plot and Let It Go. He just shook his head smugly. There was nothing she could do that would ever persuade him to do that. It was a silly children's game, he didn't have to do anything.  
"Look, 3P doesn't like the idea of you wearing a dress (even though your robe practically is a dress), so she wouldn't let that happen. She'd only let me turn your robe blue. Fortunately she can't change my dare and doesn't have a say in it, so I can force you to!"  
"_Force_ me?" He chuckled, "There is nothing you could force me to do."  
"Actually, I can. You know, with author powers and whatnot?" The grin left Pitch's face, "That normally takes most of the fun out of it, but with you doing this dare it wouldn't. If I don't feel like doing that, I can make you do something a hundred times worse."  
"Such as?" He questioned, and Phoenix was getting impatient.  
"I could make you strut around in a golden robe under a bright light, like on a warm sunny day, strike a pose and have you say 'I'm fabulous!' God, I'll make YOU kiss Jack if I have to!"  
Jack almost fell out of his seat at the comment, and looked scarred for life just by picturing it. Pitch however look like he wanted nothing more than to drive a fork in between Phoenix's eyes, but with the Guardians and 3P in the room it probably wasn't the best idea. He knew that with these so called 'author powers' he... he had no choice. If it was even possible, he seemed even more angry than when Jack refused to join him 2 and a half years ago. Through gritted teeth and the most monotonal un-let-it-go-like voice you could ever imagine, he began.  
"Let it go. Let it go." Phoenix quickly snapped her fingers and turned his robe blue. Some of the Guardians wanted to laugh, but with Pitch's current mood they were worried that if they did they'd get a scythe to the face as soon as the got out of here so they held it in. "Can't hold it back anymore. Let it go. Let it go." He hurried it along, and mentally vowed never to take his robe for granted again. "Turn away and slam the door. I don't care what they're going to say. Let the storm rage on," even though it was against what she said, for one final time she clicked her fingers, and forced him to sing the last line with actual enthusiasm, "The cold never bothered me anyway!"  
This set them off, the room was filled with laughter, the only one who didn't laugh (besides Pitch obviously) was 3P, whether it was for Pitch's sake or her own nobody will ever know.  
His robe turned back to black, he was twitching all over, trying to fight back the urge to destroy everyone in the room. Oh how he wanted Phoenix dead at that moment, not that he was particularly fond of her before, but now he was going over all the most painfull ways for her to die in his head.  
After calming down a little, Phoenix told him it was his turn to choose someone now. As you could probably have guessed, he refused to go along with it.  
"Just do it," she sighed, but he again refused, "Oh come on Pitch! Let the game rage on!"  
Without realising it,q Pitch started conjuring dark sand in the palm of his hand, so before things got any worse 3P quickly interrupted,  
"Hey guys! What do you say we head back into the yard and I'll check on the dragons. Besides, we've all had a go now and we can always continue this later." Nobody objected, and she was glad she just prevented World War 3 taking place in her living room.

When they stepped back outside, they saw Violetstorm and Kozmotis were rolling around and playing with each other, the garden bright and colourful again.  
"Hey Kozmo!" The dragon noticed her and ran over, no longer hostile towards the guests. Well, he still wasn't too comfortable with Bunny.  
"You know, I think I remember seeing these type dragons in a movie once," Jack wondered aloud, "I flew into Jamie's room and managed to catch just the last 5 minutes or so of it."  
"That would be How to Train Your Dragon," Phoenix confirmed, "Yeah they're the same species. Awesome movie." 3P nodded in agreement, when she thought of something they might enjoy,  
"You guys wanna try riding them?"

(Imaginary Line break)

So yeah hoped you guys enjoyed that! Next up, Fear's Only Spark!  
Now, rather than asking you to review (although don't hold back) I'm going to ask you if you could read my friend Delirium68's first chapter of his first story. It's a sequal to this story, but don't worry there won't be any spoilers in it for Hanging with the ROTG crew. So pretty please could you review that one? If you do, I'll make sure to make my update of Fear's Only Spark quicker! (Although it'll be hard, I have no idea what I'm going to write)  
Thanks in advance! ~3P~


	4. (!) Not a chapter, but please read

Sorry to everyone who was following this story... I don't think I'm ever going to continue it. I want a career as a manga/comic artist, so I'm focusing almost fully on working on my drawing skills rather than writing. One day when I become good enough at drawing, I'll make this story into a comic and post it on my Deviantart, "PitchBlack2001". Don't judge me on the name, I chose it over two years ago and I can't change it. If anybody was actually interested in it, message me and I'll probably give you any spoilers you want, or you can just follow my Deviantart and I'll draw it eventually. Who knows, MAYBE one day I'll continue writing but I highly doubt it. Either way, thank you to anyone who cared! -Don


End file.
